Gift of Easter
by catrod1992
Summary: Two girls fall into a rabbit hole and meet the guardians, only one of the is out delivering gifts for his holiday. The plan is the distract the Easter Bunny and have a party ready for him. Warning some light yaoi close to the ending BunnyxJack.


Ocean blue eyes opened to see the red light numbers glowing in the semi dark room. A smiled appeared on the girl's lip as she sat up and stretched her arms up. A soft yawn passed her lips, she looked at the floor of her room to see a mess of sky blue and jet black hair sticking out from underneath the covers. She giggled softly, getting out of bed she knelt down by the mess of hair and gently nudge the sleeping figure's shoulder.

"Time to get up sleepy head." The blue eye girl chimed softly

"Mmppph" a tired voice said from underneath the covers

"Come on, it's time to get up lazy butt." The girl giggled

"Easy for you to say, you aren't an hour behind." A voice hissed softly

"And it isn't my fault you stayed up till two." She said

The tired figure sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, her hair stood up in different direction clearly showing the tossing and turning from the night before.

"You could have slept on the bed you know" the girl said

"I'm fine, I can sleep anywhere these days" said the tired girl

"Why don't you use the bath and I will get breakfast ready." The girl said

"Alright, thanks Luna." The tired girl said

"No problem Cat." Luna said

The tired girl picked up her travel bag and head off to the bathroom, Luna chuckled softly. She got dressed into a white sweater with snowflake designs and blue jeans. Once she was done she headed downstairs towards the kitchen. Today was a very exciting day, not only was her friend able to visit her but it was the day of hope. Easter, the time of new beginnings and the day he came out. Luna chuckled softly to herself, she was only nineteen but she still believed in the Easter Bunny. Ever since she was a little girl she always stayed up late hoping to see the hare of spring for only just a brief moment. It's the thing she wanted to see most, she sighed sadly and began making breakfast.

Thirty minutes past when her friend came out of the bathroom, she looked awake now. Her messy black hair was now braided while her sky blue bangs framed her face. She wore a light blue turtle neck and dark blue jeans. Luna set down a plate of boiled eggs and bacon on the table, her friend smiled happily and sat at the table.

"Thank you Luna." She said

"You're welcome Cat" Luna said as she set her own plate down

Cat quickly began to eat her breakfast, while Luna slowly ate hers. The two began to talk on what they wanted to do for the day.

"Easter egg hunting?" Cat asked

"Yeah, I do it every year. It's fun" Luna said happily

"Aren't we a little too old for that?" Cat asked

"You can never be too old for anything." Luna chuckled

"I guess you're right, but where would we go?" Cat asked

"To the park, they always hide Easter eggs there." Luna answered

Cat chuckled softly as she finished the last bits of her breakfast, Luna took a few more bites before her friend picked up the dishes and cleaned them. After than was done Luna put on a light jacket while Cat put on a heavier one along with a scarf and gloves. Luna chuckled softly at her friend.

"It's not that cold outside." She said

"It is to me, remember I live in the desert the coldest it ever gets is maybe zero. While here it gets what in the negatives?" Cat said

"Somewhere around there, I guess you have a point." She said

The both walked to the front door, they both put on their snow boots and left the home. It was a chilly Easter morning, some snow was still on the ground but the rest had around become puddles of water. Cat tighten her jacket closer to her, doing her best to keep warm.

"God it's freezing, how can you stand it?" Cat whined

"I've lived here my whole life, I pretty much got use to it" she said

"I see, why did we have to leave so early." Cat asked

"So we can get a couple good eggs" Luna chuckled

"You are really excited for Easter huh?" Cat chuckled

Luna blushed a bit, Cat smiled like Chesire and placed her hand around Luna's shoulder.

"Was there a certain someone you were hoping to see?" she purred

"Um kind of." She said

"Spill who has your heart?" she purred more

"What?! No it's not a crush. It's um will kind of hard to say" she said

"Not a crush?" Cat questioned

"Um well you see, since I was very little I always wanted to see him…." She said

"Who's him?" Cat asked

"The Easter Bunny" she said

Cat looked at her blue haired friend for a few moments then chuckled softly, the two had been friends for quite some time now. Luna always had the heart of a child despite her age, it was odd that she believed in seeing the Easter Bunny.

"Is it weird that I still believe in him?" Luna asked

"Not at all, it's cute" Cat said softly

Luna smiled at her friend, a sudden noise passed them. Luna turned her head to see movement in the bush behind them. Cat looked as well.

"Did you see that?" Luna asked

"Probably just a raccoon or something" Cat said

"Let's go check it out." Luna said

Before Cat could protest Luna went after the source of the noise, her friend sighed heavily and followed her. Luna ran quickly through the slush and mud, her heart beat quickly. Her hopes were beginning to raise. She was sure, it had to be him there was no other person it could be. She ran down a large hill and stopped when she reached half way. There was only a few forest trees a head but, other than that there was nothing. Luna looked around looking for any sign that he had passed, a colored egg or a flower. Any thing would be fine.

"I guess it was just a raccoon…" Luna said to herself sadly

Luna sighed, as she turned to start walking back up the hill she saw Cat running down towards her at full speed.

"I can't stop." Cat yelled

In a spilt second Cat crashed into Luna, send both tumbling down the rest of hill. But once they reached the bottom the fell through a rather large rabbit. The two scream and did their best to grab something to hold onto but it slipped through their hands. Just as quick as they tumbled they stop at the bottom of the rabbit hole. The two sighed in relief, their eye sight spilling from the tumble.

"You ok?" Cat asked her friend

"Yeah, you?" Luna asked

"Fine, sorry I tried to stop myself on the hill but guess I'm not use to walking in mud" Cat said

Both sat up and gasped at what they saw, a large lush green warren surrounded them. Ancient runes could be spotted here and there. A large pink river passed them, the water gleamed with bright colors. And the flowers bloom brightly than any other flower could. The two sat up amazed at the world they had tumbled into.

"Luna….I don't think we are in Kansas anymore." Cat said

"This place…it's amazing, where do you think we are?" Luna asked

"I don't know, maybe wonderland?" Cat said

Luna helped up her friend and they began to explore this new wonderland. Even though it was nearing the end of winter, this place seemed to be an enteral spring. Cat jumped as an egg walked into front of her.

"What in the world." Cat said

"It's a walking egg." Luna giggled as she picked up the egg

More eggs started to come out and walk around the two, both curious and suspicious. The two friends carefully stepped away from the egg, making sure they didn't step on any.

"Wonder what they are." Luna said

Suddenly the two bumped into someone, knocking them to the ground. The eggs quickly scatter away before the two hit the floor. The looked up to see a giant elderly man looking at the two confused and surprised. The man had a long snow white bread and hair just as white, he had a muscular build but had a little bit of a belly. The giant wore a red coat with black fur trimmings, a hat made out of the same fur sat on top of the man's head. Underneath the large coat was a plaid shirt and dark grey pants. Two swords rested on the man's waist. Both of the girls looked at the man worried.

"Are you going to hurt us?" Cat asked

"How did you two get in the Warren?" the giant man asked in a thick Russian accent

"We tripped and we fell down a rabbit hole." Luna explained

The giant man stroked his bred for a few moments then held out his hands, the girls looked at me then took his hand cautiously. The man helped the two up and smiled gently at them.

"You two are adults?" he said

"I'm nineteen and my friend is twenty one." Luna said

"Young adults, yet you made it into the Warren." He said

"Is that what this place is called?" Cat asked

"Yes it is, you two must have a strong belief in who we are." He said

The two looked at the man a bit confused, they studied him a bit more. As quick as a fire spark the recognized who he is.

"You're Santa Clause." They both said

"Yes I am" he chuckled

The girls stared amazed at Father Christmas, never had they could imagine they would meet Santa Clause. Cat remembered staying up late at nights just to even see Santa. Yet here he was standing before the two as clear as day. They broke their attention when a voice called out for the Elder of winter.

"Hey North what is taking you so long we have to those deco-"the young voice said

They looked up to see a boy fly over them, he landed next to Santa. He looked at the two girls surprised. The boy was around the age of eighteen, his hair was snow white. Winter blue eyes stared amazed at the two girls before him.

"Can they…can they see me?" the boy asked

"And we can hear you just fine." Cat said

The boy looked at the girl surprised, he held his staff and circled the girls. In all of his three hundred years of living never had two adults seen him before. The girls looked at the boy a bit closer, he had a boy hoodie covered with frost, he also wore brown pants that seemed to be wore years and years ago.

"You're a winter spirit." Luna said

"Well I guess you are kind of close, I'm Jack Frost. You two have already met North." Jack said

"Amazing, I thought Jack Frost would be a little older." Cat said

"Um I'm at least three hundred years old." Jack said

"Really, you look about our age." Luna said

"Why thank you." Jack said

"Jack North, are you two done yet." A female voice said

Everyone turned to the source of the new voice, it was a woman but she cover from head to toe in green feathers except for her face. Colors of yellow and violet seemed to shimmer in her green colored body. She began to flitter around the new guest. Cat began to think of her as a large humming bird. Next to the humanoid humming bird hovered a small golden man. His golden hair was spiked up in different direction. The small man's clothing seemed to be made out of sand, Luna looked at the man curiously.

"They're adults." The humming bird woman said

"Yes, they said they tripped down a rabbit hole." North said

"Oh I know one of them." She said flying over to Cat

She smiled happily and peeked into Cat's mouth, Luna chuckled softly as the humming bird was peeking into her friends mouth.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Cat said as she pulled away

"Your teeth are one of the strongest I have ever seen, you lost plenty of them when you were younger." She said

"Tooth Fairy?" Cat said

"Who else." Tooth chimed

"Tooth what did I say about fingers in mouth" North said

"Sorry I just wanted to see if her teeth were still strong." Tooth said

Luna chuckled, she felt softly pulling on her pant's leg. She looked down to see the small man, golden sand began to dance above the man's head. It took shape of a crescent moon, Luna looked at him curiously. Jack chuckled softly and stood next to Luna.

"He's asking if your name is Luna." Jack said

"Oh it is, sorry why didn't he say something." Luna asked

"This Sandman, he doesn't talk." He said

"You are really Sandman?" Luna asked

Sandy nodded his head, sand stared to dance over his head again this time forming an shape of a bunny. Luna blushed a bit.

"Oh, so you dream is to meet the Easter Bunny?" Jack said

Luna's face brighten even more, Jack chuckled softly and placed his arm on Luna's shoulder. She shivered as the cool temperature coming from the winter spirit.

"How do you know about my dreams of Bunny?" Luna asked

The sand formed an image of Luna sleeping then above her head from a bunny. The sand began to dance around then lead back to the sandman. The bluenette blushed heavily once more.

"He's the sandman, he knows everyone's good dream." Jack said

Luna nodded her head, she turned to her friend who was chatting away with the Toothfairy and Santa. She smiled and turned her attention back to Jack and Sandy.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you guys doing here?" she asked

"Well we are here to celebrate Easter." Jack said

"Really…but where is the Easter Bunny?" she asked

Sandman showed an image of Bunny traveling around the world. Luna nodded her head.

"When will he be back?" she asked

"Pretty soon, we were making a party for him." Jack said

A image of a clock appeared on top of Sandy's head, Jack turned to Tooth and North. He called out there names .

"Hey Bunny will be back soon." Jack said

"That's right, we still need to finish putting up the decorations." Tooth said

"Not enough time, we need more decoration up." North said

"Then we need to distract Bunny for a little longer" Cat said

"Huh not that bad, I have an idea." Jack said

He turned to Luna and smiled mischievously. Luna looked at Jack a little worried

"What is it?" Luna said

"Want to help me out." He said

A chance to finally meet the Easter Bunny, Luna couldn't give it up. She nodded her head excitedly and smiled brightly. Jack explained to everyone while he and Luna would be distracting Bunny, the rest would finish decorating for the party. Jack wrapped his hand around Luna's waist then flew up into the sky, Luna cling for dear life onto Jack. The winter spirit chuckled softly, he headed to the outskirts of the warren. He should be coming to the area soon, Jack landed and let Luna go. The bluenette took in a deep breath and sunk to her knees.

"Was it too much?" Jack asked

"Sorry, I never flew like that before." She said

"It's alright, I should have warned you." He said

"So what are we going to distract Bunny." she asked

"This." He said

Soon he started to make several snowballs out of thin air, Luna looked at him surprise.

"Bunny doesn't like snow, so we are going to throw a couple of these at him." He said

"Won't he be mad?" Luna asked

"A little, but it's better than brining a blizzard to where he is delivering eggs." He said

"Did you do it before?" she asked

"Once, he wasn't too happy about it. But, the look on his face was priceless." He chuckled

"Aren't you a little trickster." She said

Jack chuckled, Luna began to help Jack make more snowballs. Once the made enough snowballs Luna dusted the snow off her hands.

"All finished." She said proudly

"Good timing too, he's coming." Jack said

Luna looked up to see a trail of dust heading their way, the winter spirit grabbed one of the snow balls and threw it at the dust trail. The snowball hit the target, a few cursed could be heard a mile away. The person ran straight up to Jack. It was large bunny, around six four. His fur was a light navy blue color with darker tribal markings. Leather sheath holding a couple boomerangs rest on his back, two leather gauntlets adores his arms. He looked at Jack very annoyed, Luna looked at Bunny speechless.

"Why did you do that bloody show pony?!" he growled

"Aww we were just trying to have a little fun." Jack said

"We?" Bunny question

He turned to look at Luna, green eyes stared at blue ones. The young nineteen year old stopped breathing, her tongue went dry, slowly she stepped up to the large bunny.

"It's really you." She said

Before Bunny could react Luna hugged him tightly with the brightest smile he had ever seen. Jack chuckled softly at the surprised look on the rabbit's face. Luna broke away from the hug blushing heavily.

"I'm so sorry, it's just I always wanted to see you. And here you are, I am so happy. I did not what to say." She said quickly

"Whoa easy there, one blood word at a time." Bunny said

"Sorry, I'm just very happy. You don't know how long I waited to finally see you." She said shyly

Jack chuckled softly, he explained to bunny Luna and her friend had fallen down one of his rabbit holes and landed in the warren. Bunny was surprised that a couple adults had fallen through his rabbit hole. Never before had an adult seen him or even fallen through the rabbit hole. He looked at Luna, she smiled at him as they began walking back into the warren.

"Is it alright if I ask you a few question Mister Easter Bunny?" Luna said

"You can call me Bunny." He said

"Ok Bunny, um so what's it like delivering eggs all over the world." She asked

"Actually it's easy now, I've been delivering eggs for hundreds years now." He answered

"Really but, you don't looks a day over twenty." She said

"Why thank you." He chuckled softly

They arrived at the center of the warren, Bunny gasped at the sigh before him. Streams of lights decorated the trees of the warren. A small table was set in the middle filled with Bunny's favorite food. A small group of elves were playing their instruments. Everyone looked at Bunny at smiled happily at him.

"Happy Easter" they said

"You all did this for me." Bunny said

"Of course, why wouldn't we fuzzbutt." Jack said

Bunny glared at Jack for the comment, Tooth and Cat held out a necklace. It was simple, it was an egg with all of the guardians on it. Bunny smiled at it and put it on.

"Thank you, this means a lot." He said

"You work hard every year, you deserve some thanks." North said

Cat and Luna nodded, Bunny smiled happily and thanked them for giving him a party. Suddenly a snow ball was thrown at his face. Bunny glared at the innocently looking winter spirit.

"You are going to pay for that frost bite." He growled

Bunny then chased after Jack, the winter spirit laughed and flew away to keep away from Bunny's wrath. Everyone laughed at the two, Cat went over to her friend.

"Having fun?" she asked

"Yes, I never would have thought I would see the Easter Bunny." Luna said

"Me either, Tooth seems really nice even though she seems like she had too many red bulls." She said

"She's kind of like a humming bird, maybe that's why." Luna explained

"Huh, didn't think about that." She said

They continue watching Bunny chase Jack, he grabbed the winter spirit's ankle and pulled him down to the ground the pinned his wrist down. Jack grinned at Bunny, but the pooka was not going for it. A grin appeared on Cat's face, she could tell these two had some feelings for each other. She gently nudge her friend, Luna could already see the gears working in her head.

"What are you planning." She said

She motioned Luna to come closer, she began to whisper her plan into her ear. She blushed a bit once her plan was told. She looked at Cat nervously.

"Are you sure this will work?" she asked

"If it doesn't what harm could be done." Cat said

"The others will hate us for what we are trying to do." She said

"Awww I don't think they are that mean." Cat said

"Fine, let's hope these works." Luna sighed

Bunny had whacked Jack over the head for throwing the snowball at him, Jack chuckled and rubbed his head gently. Bunny hated when Jack pulled pranks like that, the spirit knew he didn't like the cold but he still insisted on throwing snowballs at him. He went over to the food table and started munching on some carrots. He had a long day, it was time for a little R & R. Cat approached Jack who was sitting away from Bunny. He gently iced the spot where Bunny smacked him, one would never think Bunny could pack quite a smack. But, Bunny was strong then he looked.

"Does it hurt?" Cat asked

"Just a bit, but I will be fine. "he said

"That's good, so it seems Luna and Bunny are getting a long quite well." She said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well look at them." She said

Jack looked up to see Bunny and the blue hair girl talking. Bunny chuckled a bit when Luna had told him a joke…it was odd…Bunny never laughed at any of his jokes…The two walked away still talking away…Jack felt a little sadden, Bunny seemed happy with this girl and he had only known her for less than an hour. While he had known Bunny for three hundred years…what did he see in that girl?

"They seem to make a nice couple." Cat said

"Why do you think that? They've just barely met." He said

"Just a thought, is something wrong?" she asked

"Not to be mean to your friend, but Bunny deserve better." He said

"Oh, and who does he deserve then?" she purred softly

Jack's cheeks heated up a bit, he did his best to hide his blush. But Cat could see the crimson color on his cheek.

"You like Bunny, don't you." She stated

"…it's just a crush…" he said

"It's not, dear winter spirit I can see the spring of the everlasting enteral love blossom in your eyes." She said dramatically

"What?" he said confused

"Being dramatic, I was saying I can see the love in your eyes." She said

"I…I can't tell him…he doesn't like me the way I like him." He said

"You know I had a problem like this once." She said

"You did." He said

"Yup, back when I was just a little kid I had a big crush on this boy. Well he was getting ready to move away. You know what I did." She said

"What did you do?" he asked

"I told him I liked him, turns out he didn't like me back." She said

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked

"Because, if I never had told him then he would have moved away. I would have never known he didn't like me back." She explained

"What, what if Bunny doesn't like me." He said

"At least you will know, you can let the fear of denial always stop you from telling someone you love them." She said

"I guess you do have a point." He said

"If not you can always come with me to a gay bar." She chuckled

"Eh, I will pass on that." He said

She nodded he head and watched as the winter spirit flew off. Tooth flew next to her and looked at her curiously.

"What were you and Jack talking about?" she asked

"Oh about crushes." She said

Jack flew high enough to get a good look at the Warren, he looked around to see where Bunny and Luna went to. He spotted them sitting by the pink river. He landed not too far from them. He could see Bunny blushing a bit, Luna was also blushing. Jack eyes grow worried…did Luna admit to Bunny she liked him too. Bunny eyes moved and he turned his head to Jack, Luna did the same.

"Hi Jack." She said

"Um hey…listen I wanted to talk to Bunny for a minute." He said

"It's alright, I just finished talking to him." She said

She got up and began to walk away, Jack stood nervously he wasn't sure what to do. He opened his mouth to say something but, then closed it. Bunny scratched his arm also unsure what to say.

"Um I was talking to the Cat girl." He said

"Yeah, what did she say?" Bunny asked

"Um well she had a crush on a boy and then he moved away. " he said

"Oh, seems she had a hard time." He said

"Not really, before he left she told him she liked him. But he didn't like her back." He said

"That must have been hard blow." He said

"Actually she was happy, she said she was happy she knew because she would have spent time wondering if he ever did." He said

"What was the whole point then?" Bunny asked

"Well…you…I…we can't go through life afraid of denial when we tell the person who we like." Jack said

"You like me frostbite?" he asked

"Yes but, I will understand if you like Luna…" he said

Bunny held a hand to his mouth, a few moments passed before he began to chuckle. The chuckle then turn into a full laugh. Jack's face then turned bright red either from embarrassment or furry.

"Don't laugh at me." Jack yelled

"I'm not laughing at you frostbite." He chuckled

"Then why are you laughing?" Jack growled softly

"Cuz, I've been waiting for you tell me this for years now." He said

"What?" Jack said

"Frostbite, I like you too. I never said anything because you didn't seem like you were interested in me. So I just stuck by your little jokes and pranks" He said

"But, I thought you like Luna. You were even blushing when I got here." He said

"Luna's a nice shella but, she likes me because I am the Easter Bunny. Her childhood hero. We were blushing cuz, she asked if I had a special eye on someone." He said

"That someone…was me." Jack said

"Is Frostbite, it's you." He said

Bunny got up and hopped over to Jack, he stood up and looked down at the winter spirit. Soft pink color the boy's cheek, he smiled gently. Jack looked up and at the pooka and smiled back.

"So I guess a kiss would be ok?" Jack said

"Better than ok mate, it would be great to have one from you." He said

Jack chuckled softly and stood on the tips of his toes, Bunny leaned down and brushed his lips against Jack's. It was cool unlike the many snowballs the winter spirit had thrown at him. It was almost like the coolness of peppermint. Bunny held Jack slowly and deepen the kiss. After a few minutes the broke the kiss gasping for air. Bunny's breath could be seen as he gasped for air.

"Cute." Jack said

"Not as cute as you mate." He said

"Come one, we better thank Luna and Cat for helping us get together

Bunny nodded his head, he held Jack's hand and the both walked back to the party. Once they got there, they say North placing his coat on the sleeping girl. Luna leaned her head on Cat's shoulder, while Cat's head was tilted back and breathing loudly. Jack chuckled softly at the two.

"Looks like they had a long day." He said

"I'm going to take them home now." North said

"Mind if we do that." Bunny said

"You've done a lot today. Are you sure?" Tooth said

"Yeah, I have to thank them for helping Jack and all of you today." Bunny said

Luna opened her eyes to see familiar red glowing numbers staring at her, she quickly sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was back in her room…was it all a dream. She looked at the floor to see Cat asleep, she got up and started shaking her friend awake.

"Cat, wake up." She said

"Why." She whined

Cat tired opened her eyes and looked at her friend, she looked around then back at her friend.

"Do you remember yesterday?" she asked

"Yeah, we went to the Easter egg hunt, fell down a rabbit hole, meet Santa, Tooth, Sandman, Jack Frost, and the Easter Bunny. We had a party, got Jack and Bunny together then we fell asleep." She said yawning a bit

"So it wasn't all a dream." She said

"Unless we had the same dream." Cat yawned

"…it was all real." Luna said

"Hey Luna, what's that on your dresser?" Cat yawned again

Luna looked up to see something sparkling on her night stand. She got up and got whatever it was, she brought it back to her friend. The both looked at the items curiously. It was two decorative eggs made out of solid ice, in the middle of one was a crescent moon while the other had a feline.

"They are beautiful." Cat said

"Hey look, there's a message written on it." Luna said

"See you two next year. Ps, thank you for all the help. Bunny & Jack." Cat read

The two looked at each other, and then smiled happily. They got up and began to make preparations for next year's Easter.

===The end===

Cat: Finally it's finished

Hikira: *chuckles softly* took you long enough

Jack: wasn't this suppose to be done in Easter?

Cat: yeah but, school and work get in the way. Then writer's block didn't help either. But I'm still alive and writing ^^;

Hikira: *hugs*

Cat: so this goes out to my best friend, it's an Easter/Congratulations gift ^^

Dark: *smiles gently* good job on your nursing exam Luna

Cat: ^^ we hope you do great in life

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIAN


End file.
